


Hidden Marks

by FrostQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostQueen/pseuds/FrostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren notices that Armin has some freckles on his shoulders and is fascinated by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meggu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggu/gifts).



> I only noticed after posting that part of the beginning was missing. Truly sorry about that!

They had knew each other for such a long time, that Eren found it embarrassing that he had never noticed the small freckles Armin had on the back of his shoulders. They weren’t many, but it still awaked a sense of curiosity as to what else he didn’t know about his best friend.

Every time the brunette boy found himself near the blonde, he inspected every inch he could in order to find more.

“Is everything okay, Eren?”  
“Y-yes, everything is okay.”

At first he pretended that the looks he was getting from Eren were purely random, but after a full week even Jean could notice that something was wrong with his friend. Every day, just before going to bed, Eren would search every part of his skin that wasn’t covered with clothing or a blanket.

The questions started popping out after Armin felt his gaze on his back even after the lights were out, but he deflected them and changed positions making the blonde assume that his watch had ended for the night. It wasn’t until the third night in a row that Armin got tired of it.

His voice was low, in an effort to not wake his peers that were sleeping soundly around him as he confronted his friend.

“Eren, I know you’ve been looking, is there something wrong with me?”

The brunette boy was taken aback by the sudden question. He knew Armin was getting suspicious of all his staring, and in his mind he was hoping to stop as soon as possible, but never thought he would get a direct confrontation of the facts. Eren’s face flushed as he acknowledged how embarrassing the whole situation was.

Ready to admit his actions, he looked Armin in the eyes and confessed everything. His voice trembled as he spoke, fumbling his fingers on his sleeping shirt. The blonde’s cheeks turned a shade of red as he heard all the reasons, and his heart started beating a bit faster than it was before.

“I haven’t been hiding them, but you can look at them if you want.”

The smile that appeared on Eren’s face was so childish and so full of fascination that Armin couldn’t help but return it. The barracks were so quiet that the blonde felt the need to make the littlest amount of noise while taking off his shirt and rolling around in his bed.

After a while, Armin started to feel a couple of cold finger touching his back lightly, like they were afraid of hurting him, or just unused at feeling of another human being’s skin. The blonde let a small, almost inaudible, moan escape his lips as the tips of Eren’s fingers kept touching his shoulders. Armin didn’t need to be a genius to notice he was counting them but he was completely ignorant to the red that had taken over the brunette boy’s face.

Eren closed the distance between them, resting his head on his back after he was done counting all the freckles in his friend’s back. Now all he wanted was to feel Armin’s warmth.

“How many do I have?”  
“Thirteen.”  
“That many?”  
“Do you have more freckles?”

Armin’s heart skipped a beat, as he wasn’t expecting this question. Shyly, he turned around again facing Eren. Their foreheads touched and neither of them seemed to want to move.

“I might have some, you know, d-down there.”  
“I guess I’ll want to check those as well.”


End file.
